


【羞水】点绛唇

by bananice8010



Category: LPL RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananice8010/pseuds/bananice8010





	【羞水】点绛唇

“筛哥你会跳舞吗？”

姜成録坐在桌边抚摸着他的小提琴，听到问话转过头来望着他。喻文波解开了领口的扣子仰面躺在床上，双手枕在脑后：“说是明天要去百乐门，要和那些个什么密斯跳舞。”

他其实不太去这种场合，之前出去耍大多也是和兄弟喝酒划拳。这次接着他升了军衔的机会一众人非要撺掇他去开个眼，喻文波有点烦，又不愿意露怯，只能来找姜成録。他匆匆抬眼扫了姜成録一眼，有点不好意思，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“……非要让老子去……哥们儿又……”

姜成録只是歪着头笑眯眯地看着他，喻文波一时吃不准他有没有听懂，被看的脸上挂不住，一个鲤鱼打挺就要跑：“筛哥我先走了你就当我什么都……”

“杰克，来，”姜成録拿起了小提琴，冲他勾了勾手。

“啊？”喻文波愣住。他在姜成録的指示下走过来，姜成録把小提琴架好，贴着喻文波面对面站定。两个人挨得很近，喻文波甚至可以看到姜成録睫毛投下的阴影，搞得小狼崽无所适从：“筛、筛哥，你靠、靠这么近干啥啊？”

姜成録没有回答，手指落在弦上拉出长音。喻文波还在状况之外，就感觉自己右脚的脚尖被轻轻踹了一下，右脚下意识后退一步：“筛哥？”

房里只有轻巧而悠扬的小提琴声，姜成録垂着眼专注地拉琴，踩着节奏一下又一下地轻轻踢着喻文波的脚尖。喻文波跟着姜成録，逐渐随着音乐转了起来。他们俩贴的太紧，喻文波一仰头就可以感觉到姜成録的鼻息，只好低下头盯着地面浑浑噩噩地移动。姜成録最后一声长音拉到底，小声唤他：“杰克？”

喻文波茫然地抬起眼，姜成録迎面压过来，抵着喻文波的肩膀缓缓下压，逼着他的腰折成一个柔韧的弧度。这对他们来说算不上是顶亲密的接触，平日里两个人交手的时候姜成録拽着他的腕子背过来锁住，灼热的掌心烧得他发烫，而骨节处的痛感为燃起来的火堆又添了一把稻草。现下他们没有一处肌肤相贴，熟悉的火却仍不依不饶地烧起来。姜成録盯着他，眼神清透而专注，喻文波感觉血液不可抑制地往上涌，绝望地闭上了眼睛——老子和一个男人脸红什么！

然而闭上双眼这件事似乎触到了姜成録的某个开关，俊朗的年轻人起身放下了小提琴，突然发难将他摔在了床上。床铺并不柔软，喻文波被硌得生疼，瞪大了眼睛张嘴就要骂他：“筛哥你他妈干什么……！”

很快他就没机会了，姜成録擒住了他的手按在床上，低头咬上了他的唇。

一连串的出乎意料砸得喻文波晕头转向，后背剧烈的疼痛已经转化为热潮，他也被刺激地上了头，用尽了力气挣扎起来。可惜姜成録与他交手多次，对他的反应了然于胸，仗着自己的身形优势将反抗轻松镇压。最后暴躁的喻文波用自己唯一能自由支配的脑袋用力地给了姜成録一个头槌，姜成録眼眶里渗出一点泪水，眼巴巴地看着喻文波。

喻文波简直要被他这种委屈的表情气笑了：“什么意思啊筛哥，你给我打成这样你自己还委屈是吧。”

姜成録没说话——他的国文水平还没能好到支撑他在这么短的时间里组织好这段语言，他尚还讲不出他的口干舌燥，讲不出他的痴心妄念，那些瑰丽的暧昧的念想漂浮在昏暗的暖黄色灯光中松松地打了一个结。他抬手搭上喻文波的脊背，隔着薄薄的衬衫去爱抚一节节突出的脊椎骨。他的手指仿佛仍在琴上般跳跃，微微用力地揉弦，一点点下移。

喻文波整个人都僵硬了起来：“筛哥？”

小狼崽子错过了最后的逃命机会，果决的猎人将它拖入了自己的陷阱。姜成録重新低下头，带着更加炽热的亲吻和爱抚卷土重来。喻文波被迫加入这场分享自己的宴会，眼睁睁地看着自己被一口一口地吞食。他的衬衣被丢到一边，白皙的皮肤染上红痕，小声咒骂着，咬着唇避免和自己的身体一样唱起快乐的歌。

痛楚和快感只有一线之隔，正如厮杀和欢爱也可以分享同一个源头。喻文波实在是太年轻，还尚未能理解姜成録的眼神为什么和平时训练的时候别无二致，而姜成録已经无师自通地打开了喻文波的身体。喻文波痛得发昏，被人用红缨枪穿透了心脏钉在了墙上。姜成録把他翻过来，属意喻文波看着他。喻文波眼神略微失焦，喉咙里只能发出朦胧的气音，一口银牙紧紧咬合。

和疼痛握手言和之后就是欢愉的时间，快感拾级而上，从尾椎一直爬到天灵盖。姜成録动作不快，每一下都顺着柔软的肠壁结结实实地擦过一遍。喻文波只觉得自己在海上漂浮着，忽上忽下找不到支点，尽不了兴的狼崽子一口咬住了姜成録的肩膀，“磨叽什么搞快一点。”

姜成録眼神一暗，把喻文波按下去加快了速度。喻文波如愿地被推上浪尖，眯着眼喘息：“筛哥……筛哥……姜成録……”

他没太读过书，也不认得外乡人这个算得上有些过于麻烦的名字，还是拿着去问了人才勉强认得，平时也不爱喊他名字。姜成録分辨出了他的大名，怔了一下，凑过去轻轻吻了吻喻文波的额角。

浪潮终究归于平静，姜成録找了个单子把两个人收拾干净，喻文波窝进被子里，只觉得满身的倦怠。他困得眼皮直打架，还要撑着声讨姜成録，混着口音含含糊糊地秃噜话。

姜成録听的半懂不懂，挨过来揉了揉他的头发：“杰克，不喜欢？”

“老子都疼成这样了你说个锤子。”喻文波皱了皱眉。

姜成録看着他笑，由不得喻文波想不到他在情事中最后的意乱神迷。小狼崽子撇开眼睛拒绝沟通，倒是姜成録小声的“呀”了一声。他的拇指上划了一道口子，刚才慌乱中谁也没发现，已经渗出了一点血丝。喻文波凑过来看：“床头划的吧，边上裂了条缝，拉手。”

姜成録若有所思，抬手将拇指在喻文波的唇边蹭了一蹭。喻文波皮肤白，唇边染了血丝泛着娇嫩的红。他“啧”了一声，转身躺下去把被子拉过来：“行了行了爷累了感觉睡吧。”

姜成録就在旁边也躺了下来。喻文波背对着他，盯着墙面胡思乱想。他很早就出门讨生活，跟着高振宁跑了这么久，也有不少没眼力界儿的打主意打到他头上。结果小爷就这么稀里糊涂地被人搞了，结果连这人是个什么来头都不太清楚，姜成録看起来还像个少爷，说不定就家里还有什么劳什子的婚约，等他回去就绑了他上轿子。

算了我担心这些做什么，这世道谁还讲得好有没有明天，喻文波裹紧被子，翻了个身沉沉睡去。


End file.
